Kippy's War
by Thunderstorm2
Summary: A story where the Master Chief strikes friendship with a Grunt.


Disclaimer:I do not own the copyrights to Halo or Hersheys or anything else mentioned in this Story and i'm sorry if it offends you but hey thats life.  
  
KIPPY'S WAR  
  
  
  
By thunderstorm2 and company  
  
After the master chief's exploits on the ring known only as Halo, a new mystery unfolds...........   
  
The Chief sits in his longsword fighter on his way home. "Chief we have picked up a distress beacon somewhere in the   
  
vicinity." said Cortana he asks Cortana if he should check it out,"I wouldn't reccomend it, but if you insist." says   
  
Cortana. After the Chief sets the controls for auto pilot he says " I am going to take a nap, wake me up when we get   
  
there."   
  
As the Chief sleeps, a distress signal comes over the com link channel in the bridge "Help me, I repeat can anyone   
  
hear me I need immediate assistance, my name is Corporal Kippy of the Covenent Army I was on my way to the holy ring world  
  
built by the Forerunner when I saw an explosion that oblitterated the ring, my ship is damaged, and my methane tanks are   
  
running low, please respond."  
  
Cortana notices the fact that this is a Grunt by the low whining voice and need of methane. She decides that this is  
  
worth waking the Chief. "Chief wake up!! The signal is from a Covenant Grunt who is an extremely big baby. I think that   
  
you should make the call on this one."  
  
An hour later the Chief is on his way through the tube that attached the Longsword to the Grunt's ship. As the Chief  
  
turns through a corridor he hears a low whining sound that sounds like someone saying "He's gonna kill meee!" The Chief   
  
notices a purple bowl shaped chair that is wiggling and whining. The Chief flips the chair and   
  
finds a black armored Grunt. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." said the Grunt. The Chief, so excited to find an   
  
unarmed Covenent lifts his gun for a quick wack to the Grunt's head but on his way up, the Grunt says "I'll give you   
  
information on the ships that are on their way to the human homeworld known as Earth." The Chief decides that the Grunt is  
  
probably going to be the turning point for a war that seemed would never end.  
  
"Chief we are within ten minutes of Earth perhaps we should get ready." says Cortana. The Chief sets up from his   
  
dream and screams something that is not normally said "Those are my donuts" Kippy who is still new to the ship   
  
thinks this is a strange human ritual and screams the same. Cortana who is freaked out entirely, screams "Shut   
  
the hell up you blabbering morons and get ready for docking."   
  
After they dock the Chief takes Kippy and Cortana to the briefing room. "Wait here Kippy" says the Chief "and don't   
  
come in the room until I say, got it?", "You betcha boss." says Kippy.  
  
"Chief, we understand you've been through a lot in the past three weeks but to say the Covenent have found Earth and   
  
are gathering their soldiers and ships is just plain crazy, on another note what proof do you have, what documentation gave  
  
you the idea of this." said an angry political leader. "Please let me explain, I have a full Covenent library outside this  
  
very door, Kippy come in here." All heads turn to the door as a undersized Grunt walks through the door. Gasps are heard  
  
throughout the room. "Allow me to introduce to you my friend Corporal Kippy of the Covenent Army."  
  
Kippy was still new to this human world and was freaked out by all the handshakes he was getting, but his master said  
  
it was just a way to show their thanks so he excepted the shakes with utter enthusiasm by telling them "You smell good sir"  
  
and "Is that edible".   
  
  
  
The next day Kippy and the Chief went to visit Cortana "Wait here Kippy while I go talk to Cortana."  
  
The Master Chief walks into Cortana's room and the music is all "Boom-Chugga-Boom" And he's like "So hey..."  
  
Kippy is sitting in the kitchen when he notices a tall white looming object he opens the door on this object and   
  
finds a whole bunch of cool items, Kippy finds something that says "Hershey's Chocolate Syrup" he opens this object and   
  
tips it upside down over his head and a cold liquidy substance pours over him, Kippy who likes this object finds more   
  
canned things and pours them on himself.   
  
An hour later the Chief walks out of Cortana's room and sees a giant blob of food products and says "What in the   
  
world did you do to yourself Kippy!" the Grunt immediatly screams out a war cry and says "You humans have the coolest war   
  
paint in the galaxy!"  
  
Over the next year the dynamic duo known as Chief and Kippy go on tons of misadventures, until one day a purple drop   
  
ship lands in a barren wasteland. Once the vehicle comes to a stop twelve Hunters, sixteen Elites, ten Jackals, thirty   
  
Grunts, and two of the newest breeds known now as Brutes (for their extreme brutish behavior) exit the ship.  
  
These Covenent warriors are all on special assignments, the Hunters are used for protection, the Elites to capture   
  
leaders, and the Grunts and Jackals will help spy on the human comm channels. The Brutes are on the most special of   
  
missions, this mission is to find the traitor grunt who gave the humans so much precious information.  
  
The Chief told Kippy to stay in their home on the mountain top no matter what, while he went to stop some of the   
  
Elites, and Hunters attacking the planet.  
  
Kippy was raiding the fridge for war paint when he heard a pounding outside, he was walking toward the door when it   
  
exploded in a shower of plasma and two obviously Covenent warriors whom Kippy had never even seen walked through the door. "I'll look for the construct you kill the traitor!" said Brute number 1. "With pleasure." said Brute number 2. Kippy, who was surprised to hear them speaking English screamed in dismay at hearing "kill the traitor". The Brute charged up his gun and launched a plasma bolt at the traitor.  
  
The last thing Kippy saw was a giant green blob, he thought of how his master and dearest friend would miss him.   
  
The man he had come to love more than a brother had treated him with more respect and dignity than anyone ever had.   
  
Goodbye my faithful friend.  
  
Brute number one continued his search for the construct but only found a few human objects. Brute number  
  
two met up with # 1 and said "He is disposed of." and they left with haste knowing the armor clad human would be   
  
here soon.  
  
The Chief parked the warthog in the garage and walked to the door only to find it was no longer in existence, he ran   
  
in and found his friend dead. This loss would fuel the Chief's anger in the battle to come, and he knew this would not be  
  
the only loss he would suffer in a war that had been going on for years and seemed it would never end, he mentally chalked   
  
up all his losses: all the children he had grown up with, Dr. Halsey, Captain Keyes, Lieutinent Silva, it was all too   
  
much. He knew that in order to win you would have to lose so much. The Chief gathered up some ammo and guns from his room   
  
went outside got in his warthog and sped off to the conference in the capital with anger and malice coursing through every   
  
cell in his body. He promised himself he would avenge every single one of them by stopping the Covenent if he had to die   
  
himself. 


End file.
